Wondering
by Master of Turnips
Summary: Bad title I know. This is just something I had get off my mind. Zero decides to treat Kaname with a little surprise..heh heh heh :D Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes #sad face


There is an after story thing at the end if you like crude humor or want yuki and/or ruka dead.

Declaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

|0:0|

As Kaname stepped out of his silver corvette stingray, he wondered what his fallen snow angel had cooked for dinner. The only thing that he didn't suspect was that said angel had prepared something much more.

Kaname turned the door handle of the pent house and let himself took off his tux jacket and put it on the coat rack along with his briefcase next it. He notice that the house was dimmer than expected but surprisingly comforting.

He made this way to the kitchen to find his angel, but he wasn't there. He questioned himself if Zero he gone to bed already. '_Why would he go to bed?'_ Kaname thought. '_Its only 6:37pm_.'

Kaname started to panic for some unknown reason. The thought of Zero leaving him was frightful. The thought kept on running though his head, panic rising...but he knew that Zero would never leave him and discarded the stupid thought.

He suddenly realised that there was a mesmerising smell coming from upstairs. Kaname idenified the wonderful smell as Zero wonderful cooking and he raced up the steps, missing a few as he went.

Kaname arrived outside their bedroom, when he noticed there was another presence inside thr room. A presence he knew all to well. he grabbed the door handle and turned it and found it wasn't looked like it usually is.(AN In this story, Zero locks the door in case of 'unwanted' vampires happen to waltz in while he's sleeping [*cough* Shizuka*cough*]. Gotta feel sorry for the guy T-T)

'_So...he isn't follwing his childhood procedures. I wonder why he hasn't tonight._' Kaname thought with a growing smile on his face. Both he and Zero knew that the idea wouldn't work since Nobles and Purebloods had powers to unlock doors that have been locked from the inside and what not. Kaname never said anything in case he might offend him in any way and besides, he thought was kinda cute.

Kaname walked though the bedroom door and found that Zero wasn't asleep, but actually awake,naked, lounging on the bed in Kaname direction and a tray of food on the bedside table (that's for later if you know what I mean). Kaname gasped quietly at the position that Zero was in. He just looked so fuckable right now. The brunette swore he almost had a nosebleed.

The room was decorated with scattered rose petals around various parts on the floor. Lit candles were placed about in random parts of the room on drawers, cupboards and a couple on the window sill, giving off a calm glow (which looked seriously sexy on Zero's skiI might add). there was also a delicate scent of white sage that masked the room ever-so-lightly but not enough to cover the smell of the food.

Zero stood and gracefully walked toward Kaname, licking his lips as he went. Because of shock, Kaname was standing in the middle of the doorwat like stunned fish as Zero approched. He wanted to do something, say something but mind you blank. Before he knew it, Zero was right in front of him, snaking his arms around the older's neck.

"Kaname...what took you so long. I thought you had left me." Zero said, pulling on of his super cute pouts (as Kaname said). Although teasing, it seemed that the silverette was actually sad. He even sounded it too.

"I will never leave you and you know that. By the way...what is all this?" Kaname asked, still not quite sure what was going on.

"Oh, well I was thinking that you had a some what stressed day so I decided to do this for you." Zero explained smoothly, smiling at his loved one.

"Please don't do this," Kaname pleaded, "Your testing all my patienceI have before I take you here and now. Whether its on the bed or thr floor."

All Zero did was smile. He knew Kaname was happy when he did something like this. He slid his arms downwards to settle around his waist and started to kiss the Pureblood.

Kaname broke the kiss after some time and hiked up Zero, earning a highpitched squeak. Zero's face reddened when he had realised thata mna, such as himself, or any other man could actually make a noise like that. Kaname walked over to the bed and basically through Zero on. The hunter whinced a bit at the pain when the back of his head hit the headboard but was soon forgotten when he saw Kaname's fully naked body glowing in the candle light.

The silverette tried to gain his self control but failed. He looked his lover up and down. Kaname saw this and chucked a bit. "Like what you see?"

A blush started to creep up on Zero's face and he turned his head away from temptation, not knowing how to control his annoying and sudden outbursts of blushs. '_How does that guy get undressed so fast?!_'

Kaname climbed on top of Zero, starting to kiss and lick the snow angel on the lips, neck, chest, stomach and waist. He purposely missed that certain spot that desperatly wanted attention and licked his inner thighs. The hunter gasped, the sensation was _so_ close to his throbbing member. Then it got even better. Kaname, without warning, took Zero's length in his mouth.

The silverette moaned loudly and gripped Kaname's hair in ecstacy. The Pureblood then fully deep-thoated the hunter, humming to give off more vibrating and sucking a litte harder. He had to hold down Zero's hips from bucking into his mouth too much.

"Ka-Kaname..aahhhh...d-don't...I'm gonna..cu-cum."Zero moaned, seeing stars and having fits of pleasure.

"Believe me, you don't want me to stop." Kaname replied in a whisper with a wide grin on face.

"P-Please..nh..n-no mooore." Zero pleaed though his moaning. "Kaname...I-I'm about to...AHHH KANAME!" Zero screamed as he came. Kaname swallowed what he was given greedily as he sat himself in a sitting position, wiping off the cum that dared to sip from his mouth.

He leaned over to his left, opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube (lavender scent in fact) and appiled some on his fingers.

The Pureblood pushed one digit into Zero's hole and started moving it and out. After a couple of minutes, he added another...and one more. Zero grasped the bed sheets underneath him and groaned at the excitment his abdomen was receiving.

Once the procedure was over, Kaname puled his fingers out and lubed his overly-excided member. He positioned himself at Zero's entrance and slowly, but forcefully, pushed himself men groaned and Kaname at once started thrusting in and out of Zero.

Kaname tried different angles in orderto find Zero's bundle of nerves but found his rostate within the third angle and Zero screamed at the sundden pleasure override. Said Pureblood smiled wickedly and angled his rough thrusts for that spot every time and said hunter thrashed about at the raging pleasure overflowing within him.

After some time, the silverette came all over their chests while Kaname came inside Zero. The Pureblood almost collapsed on the hunter but used his arms to stop himself. He rolled over onto his back and pulled in Zero for a kiss.

"I know that you love me, am I right?" Kaname asked.

"Don't you already know that answer?" Zero replied.

"No, I don't think I do." Kaname stated sarcastically.

Zero narrowed his eyes in annoyance but a bit playfully. "Well I can't help you with that I'm afraid. I don't know the answer either." Zero answeredwith the same level of sarcasm as Kaname.

"Oh really?" Kaname asked with a evil smirk on his face. He rolled over and was now laying on op of Zero, attacking the silverette neck, leaving bite marks and hickies to join the rest. Zero gasped for air and tried to push off the brunette but it didn't work.

"Kaname! Get off me! I can hardly breath!"

"Not until you help me remember."

"But Kaname-"

"Tell me Zero. I forgot."

"Alright but you have to get offme as soon as I tell you!" Zero said, a little angry at the child-like behaviourhis lover was protraying.

"Fine by me." Kaname answered.

Zero leaned up to Kaname's ear and whispered, "I love you," and then he liked the shell of the Pureblood's ear.

Kaname let a purr release from his throat then did the same daring action to the hunter, as well as bitting the earlobe. Zero squeaked a little in surprise then had an idea. He could feel his arousal harden at the thought and he could also fell Kaname's arousal against his thigh. He moved slightly so he was directly in front of Kaname and bucked upwards against the other and the Kaname groaned.

"Kaname, I'm still high. Please help me. I'm hard and I can't fix it all by my self." Zero pleaded with a cute pout. Another smirk was forming on Kaname's lips and he grinded against Zero. Zero gasped then smiled.

"Of course I'll help you, love." Kaname said. '_The dinner can wait 'til later._' He added in his head.

And the house was filled with moans and groans of pleasure for the rest of the night.

AFTER STORY

Me: The turnips were at the pent house at the time (because I sent them to see what was going on and to keep me updated) and they told me the lube was lavender scened. After Zero and Kaname had fallen asleep after a few rounds, they snuck in and read the lable.

Kaname: I thought I heard something...

Me: Yeah well, next time put your sex toys somewhere where they won't find them. These are highly trained trunips we're taking about here.

Zero: *Silent*

Me: Are you ok Zero?

Zero: *Nosebleed from memories of the night before*

Kaname: *Evil grin* Come on Zero. I'll clean up your nosebleed for you

Me: Make sure you're not too loud!

Kaname: We won't

Zero: *Thinking of a way to top Kaname*

Me: *Sees this and uses telepathy powers* *"You know, if you use your special pet name to paralyse him in the act, you might just top him"*

Zero: *"I was just thinking that"*

Me: *"Well then try it and have fun!"*

Zero: *"Thanks. I wil!"*

Zero and Kaname: *Basically running to find _any_ bedroom fast*

Yuki and Ruka: *Appears out of no where* R&R!

Me: How the fuck did you both get here?

Yuki and Ruka: We're stalkers.

Me: *Pulls out Bloody Rose and fires at the Pureblood and Noble and says the next two sentences with an underworld voice* Don't interfere with this romance. You both have no right to be with Kaname.

Yuki: But *cough* he's my *cough brother

Ruka: And I'm *cough* his *coughcough* follower

Me: My point exactly. NOW DIE BITCHES! *fires at the two again to mke sure they're dead*

Yuki and Ruka: *Dead*

Vampire Council: Thank you for carrying out that order. We wouldn't have completed it without you.

Me: Any time. I'm always happy to help if it has to do with someone coming in between Zero and Kaname.

Zero and Kaname: *Returns after just five minutes with Kaname blushing from being topped*

Me: '_Wow! Is that their record time or something?!'_

Kaname So...Yuki and Ruka are dead, huh?

Me: *Forgot to cover up the bodies* Ah Kaname! W-well I uh..um..

Kaname: It's ok. I was planning to kill them anyway.

Me: *Staring in shock* Uh ok I guess.

Zero: *Whispers in Kaname's ear*

Me: *Heard what Zero say "Care for another round?"*

Kaname: *Gasps almost quietly* Ok we're going. Good night everyone.

Me: *Uses telepathy powers again* *"I dare you to top again"*

Zero: *"Don't worry, I will"*

Me: *"_And_ go all night"*

Zero: *"Too easy"*

Me:*Laughing out so loud that everyone thinks I've gone mad* Good night everyone!

Yuki and Ruka: Please *cough* R&R for *cough* Turnip-sama

Me: I thought I told you to die! *bang bang*


End file.
